kidzbopfandomcom-20200223-history
Julianna Revilla
Birthdate: Jan 04, 2005 YOU GOT SERVED! Julianna might be small in size, but she’s a big athlete! She loves to play volleyball and watch basketball. Shout out to her favorite team, the Houston Rockets, and her favorite athlete, Simone Biles! CASPER, THE FRIENDLY PUPPY She’s a total dog lover! Julianna is always happy around her dog, Casper. In fact, she said he’s the best gift she ever received. LOVE 2 SING This girl was a singer way before she was a KIDZ BOP Kid! She started singing when she was just four years old. The first song she ever performed was “Tomorrow” from Annie. Julianna can’t wait to sing for all of her fans on tour! SPOOK-TACULAR Julianna definitely doesn’t have stage fright… but that doesn’t mean she is totally fearless! Don’t invite her to a scary movie or dark place. Spooky ghouls and ghosts are just not her idea of fun! FUN IN THE PHILLIPINES Julianna is Filipino, and she loves vacationing with her family to visit the Philippine beaches. Her favorite place to go is Boracay beach, which is known for its amazing sunsets and white sand (that stays cool in hot weather). FAVORITE SINGERS: Justin Bieber, Selena Gomez, Ariana Grande, 5th Harmony & Beyonce '''LIKES: '''Smoothies, Pies, The Speak Up Challenge, Popcorn, Pretzels, Pizza, Concerts, Singing, Dancing, Beach, Butterflies, Wings, Slime, Jellybeans '''DISLIKES: '''Bean Boozled, Barf Jellybeans, Rotten Eggs, Boogers, Skunks, Stinky Socks, Spoiled Milk, Dead Fish, Being sick Trivia *Before she became a Kidz Bop Kid, 6 year old Julianna danced to "Hip Hop". *Before she became a Kidz Bop Kid, Julianna sang "Dynamite" at a show. *Before she became a Kidz Bop Kid, Julianna performed "Beauty and a Beat" at a show. *Before she became a Kidz Bop Kid, Julianna appears in one of the Chuck E Cheese's 2015 commercials. Gallery Hip Hop by Julianna.jpg|Young Julianna doing a Hip Hop Dance Julianna and her puppy.jpg|9 year old Julianna with her puppy Julianna Break Free.jpg|10 Year Old Julianna as she sings "Break Free" at a show Julianna Dynamite.jpg|Julianna as she sings "Dynamite" at a show Julianna A Beauty and a Beat.jpg|Julianna as she stars in A Beauty and a Beat Julianna Chuck E Cheese Promo 2015.jpg|Julianna as she appears in Chuck E Cheese's - Do the Chuckie Commercial 2015 CycgnpvUkAAxwRQ.jpg large.jpeg C1Y24aZUkAAJXpK.jpg large.jpeg Website_BioHeaders_darker_JULIANNA.jpg MeetTheKids_Banners_960x250_JULIANNA.jpg images_2.jpeg Isaiah and Julianna.jpg C5UmXviVUAAg0mC.jpg|Julianna with wings C6mbo9WVoAA7RkG.jpg large.jpeg Best Time Ever with Julianna & Isaiah.jpg|Best Time Ever with Julianna and Isaiah C9LemBhVwAQ26SB.jpg large.jpeg The Smoothie Challenge with Sierra & Julianna.jpg|The Smoothie Challenge with Julianna and Sierra sierra and julianna cheers.jpg|"Cheers!" C955tfrUIAAuaP9.jpg large.jpeg|Lovely Fun Times at the Beach C-Hajd0UAAElYSp.jpg large.jpeg The Speak Out Challenge with Ahnya, Sierra, & Julianna.jpg|Speak Out Challenge with Julianna, Sierra and Ahnya 18094669 707250192787813 3900157907693469696 n.jpg Julianna and Isaiah.jpg Julianna+Revilla+KIDZ+BOP+Kids+Best+Time+Ever+D20bbu0Vlonl.jpg|Julianna in the Best Time Ever Tour Julianna+Revilla+KIDZ+BOP+Kids+Best+Time+Ever+XHZh1PFRzpOl.jpg Julianna+Revilla+KIDZ+BOP+Kids+Best+Time+Ever+eaL-jL18qKJl.jpg C_jUU49WsAAiHjZ.jpg large.jpeg DAj2OCdXoAAbXO4.jpg large.jpeg DAI43FCXUAIAi3h.jpg large.jpeg DCTZGxZVoAA88qE.jpg large.jpeg DC2attkUAAAoCNf.jpg large.jpeg DDvjYtaXoAA0N7-.jpg large.jpeg KnkVl8TE.jpg DGBvnoFW0AEoh7A.jpg large.jpeg DIFss1lUAAAUoOC.jpg large.jpeg DImndGeW4AAs9gk.jpg large.jpeg The Fidget Spinners Challenge with Julianna & Ahnya.jpg|The Fidget Spinners Challenge with Julianna and Ahnya The Backpack Quiz with Ahnya & Julianna.jpg|The Backpack Quiz with Julianna and Ahnya DIwlis6UEAAWvTx.jpg large.jpeg DKOVo8gVAAA_1d1.jpg large.jpeg Cooper, ahnya and julianna giant mask.jpg DISbxDcUEAEhBi8.jpg large.jpeg DLbU8SZVoAAWpLv.jpg large.jpeg Category:Kidz Bop Kids